This invention relates to a hinge attachment for a gate and more particularly to a hinge attachment which permits a farm or corral gate to be swung in approximately 180.degree. in either direction or approximately 360.degree..
Conventional farm gates or corral gates comprise a vertically disposed wood gate post having either a pair of pintles secured thereto or a pair of brackets secured thereto. The inner end of the gate is pivotally mounted on the pintles or the brackets to permit the gate to be pivoted relative to the gate post. However, the gate post itself limits the amount of pivotal movement permitted the gate since the gate can only pivot on its respective pintles or brackets until the gate engages the post. The fact that the gate cannot be completely opened makes it difficult to maintain the gate in an open position without extending rope, wire or the like between the gate and the fence or placing some sort of block in the path of the gate to prevent it from swinging to its closed position.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a hinge attachment for a gate which permits the gate to pivot practically 360.degree. with respect to the supporting gate post.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hinge attachment for a gate which is imposed between the conventional pintles or brackets on the gate post and the hinge end of the gate without modifying either the gate post pivots or the gate itself.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hinge attachment for a gate which includes a vertical adjustment so that the attachment may be utilized on gates wherein the distance between the pivots thereon varies.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hinge attachment for a gate which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.